1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for facilitating a learning of items by a user.
2. Related Art
Learning objectives may comprise memorization. Examples of such memorization may include multiplication tables, foreign language vocabulary, historical events and dates, etc. Known methods of memorization are inefficient. For example, if one wants to memorize the capital cities of all 50 states in the USA, one might create 50 flash cards, each with the name of a state on one side and the capital city on the other. However, running through the stack of 50 flash cards, from start to finish, multiple times is not a very efficient way to memorize the capital cities of all 50 states in the USA.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient method and system for facilitating memorization.